The Hybrids Master
by Dragons123d
Summary: Percy Jackson is the son of Xenoth, not Poseiden. Scar is still alive after AVP. Guardian/Chaos story with a twist. This is also my first story so Please review!
1. Character guide

**Percy Jackson/Alien vs. Predator crossover fan-fiction story**

 **The Hybrid's Master**

 _In movie ratings: PG-13_

 _ **All of this came through me and my family, so thanks to all of them!**_

Characters:

-Gods-

Xenoth-God of weaponry, history, and the new king of Olympus, Percy Jackson's father (my creation)

Poseidon

Hades

Hera

Artemis

Hermes

Apollo

Hephaestus

Aphrodite

Athena

Hestia

A.N. Zeus and Ares have faded and Xenoth has taken their places.

-Demigods-

Percy Jackson-Son of Xenoth, has power over history (he can go back, forward, or stop time), master of EVERY weapon in the universe, is immortal because he ate one of the golden apples

Thalia Grace-Daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the hunt, ate one of the golden apples that can make someone immortal.

Phoebe-hunter

Lucy-hunter

Atlanta-hunter

Tracy-hunter

Other hunters

Nico Di Angelo-son of hades

-Alien/Predator-

Scar-an elite ranked predator

Zoe nightshade-predalien queen, master is Percy Jackson


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Percy's POV

Percy looked into the night sky, wondering why he still was not sleeping for the hundredth time. He just found the night more peaceful than in the day because Aphrodite, the goddess of love was hounding him every day since he had been claimed by his Dad, Xenoth. Ever since that day almost 3 months ago, Aphrodite would almost capture him and he'd somehow escape from her grasp and at night he would look into the night sky at the moon.

When he was a kid, his mom would tell him of the Greek Gods and other myths. He'd enjoyed Artemis's stories the most because he loved to hunt in the woods and when he came home he would sacrifice the best meat of his catch the gods, but the best parts of his kill went to Artemis.

*Percy finally looked away from the moon, and closed his eyes and went to sleep. The next morning, he awoke to a familiar smell of perfume in the air. "Crap" Percy thought as he hit his belt buckle and his Chaotic silver armor wrapped around him. When his helmet covered his face, the yautja computer systems came online and his helmets 'eyes' flashed a light blue color. Percy activated his cloaking device and went to see if Aphrodite could still find him.

Percy found Aphrodite in a head lock by Scar, his yautja friend and he was telling her in his alien tongue" What are you doing here, Aphrodite? I thought I told you to STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" To Aphrodite and any other human that couldn't understand Scar this is what they heard.

"SKKERRRREEEOOOCTH!"

Percy was surprised that Scar was here and that Aphrodite was so close he leaped from the tree he was in and landed in from of the two. "What the crap, why are you still trying to catch me and have sex with me, Aphrodite? I don't want to have sex with you so find someone else, JUST NOT ME!" Percy roared, Scar let go and Aphrodite fell to the ground gasping for air.

"I'm not here to capture you Percy, for the past three months I've been trying to tell you that the Olympians want you at the meeting was postponed because you have been running away from me." Aphrodite explained on the forest floor. I looked at Scar and he nodded. "Fine, take me and Scar up to Olympus and no funny business."

Aphrodite put her hands on Percy's and scars shoulders and flashed them to the Olympian council where all the Olympians were waiting. Aphrodite took her throne and the meeting began. My dad, Xenoth was the king. "My son, good you're finally here. What happened to Aphrodite?" "Uh…That was Scar. I found him giving Aphrodite a head lock." "OK"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Artemis POV

After Apollo finally left her tent to tell her of the meeting that was supposed to happen three months ago, Artemis flashed to her throne on Olympus and she waited. When the final flash happened, Artemis saw two armored figures and Aphrodite. "What happened to her? And who are the people?" Artemis thought and Xenoth answered her, "that's my son and his companion, Scar, and I'm going to put both of them in your hunt. They are both accomplished hunters and my son has given you the best parts of the kills, you know."

Artemis paled internally, MALES in her hunt! NO WAY IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN! She gave Xenoth one of her famous death glares, though he was right about his son giving her the best part of the kills he made. Percy had prayed to her to join her hunt even though he had said that he would be fine with just her blessing. She sighed and listened to Xenoth explained to the two "Boy's, you two will be joining the hunter's and if it doesn't work out you two will become the guardians of the hunt, you both got it?"

The two nodded and knelt if front of Artemis. She stood up and said "I accept these two new males into the hunt and entrust these two with all the responsibles that are included therein." When she finished, the two stood in front of her and looked at all the others as if daring them to come closer to the huntress. Xenoth spoke a few moments later "Well, my son and Scar have fun at the hunt and we'll meet back here in a year to see if there is room for improvement."

Everybody but Artemis, Percy, and Scar flashed out of the council room. She looked at the two males, "that off those masks, I want to see your faces before we go to the hunt." Percy was first; his helmet seemed to melt off, revealing his face. Scar pulled two tubes off his mask and removed his, to show his alien face. Artemis raised one of her eyebrows; well this will be interesting she thought to herself. Artemis nodded her head and the masks went back on.

Artemis flashed them all to the outskirts of the hunt, "Now, listen the hunters will not love this arrangement at all, so I'll do all the talking and then you'll introduce yourself alright?" Both Percy and Scar nodded at the same time. Ok, this will be interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Scar's POV

When both, he and Percy entered the hunter's camp, the last thing he expected was over 35 women, age ranging from 8 to 19, to come running from every direction with bows raised and arrows notched at him and Percy. His wrists blades extended to their full length as he blocked the first arrow that was send at him. The arrow bounce off his blades, he watched as his friend, Percy Jackson caught the arrow from the air and snapped it in two.

He was amazed at how fast Percy was. But the next thing he heard was, "HUNTERS, stand down!" Artemis practically yelled at them, Scar realized how much these hunter's hated males, human or alien. "Why should we, Milady? And why are you in the company of males may I ask." Asked the dark haired teenager with the tiara. Artemis answered, "Thalia, these males are here because Xenoth asked or rather told me that we would have to let them into the hunt or else."

Scar watched the hunters put their weapons down. He was beginning to wonder why he joined Percy on this. Nonetheless he lowered his wrist blades and watched and waited to introduce himself. "This is Percy Jackson, Son of Xenoth and his companion Scar," Artemis continued "and they are the newest additions to the hunt." Thalia scowled at Scar because he and Percy were both males and she just wanted to let them know, they were not welcome here.

Percy's thoughts entered Scars mind "Well, that was weird of them." Percy spoke in Scars mind "how so?" Scar questioned Percy. "I've hear of Thalia but I can't quite place her name anywhere we've been…" Percy said. There was then a flash next to Scar and it was Hermes, God of messenger's with several letters in hand, "Scar, I have some mail from your family," Hermes said. His snakes, George and Martha, muttered "really? Mail for an alien, that's very unusual for us."

Scar took his mail and Hermes flashed away. His first letter was from his mom "typical" scar read the letter very fast and went onto the next letter, who was from his father "uh…ok" after reading, his last letter was from the king, "oh…PUCK" he cursed in his alien tongue. If you got a letter from the king it will probably be bad. Scar read the letter and found that the king was impressed and gave him the rank of Wolf, in the army it would be a 5 star general.

Percy looked at Scar and then at the king's letter. "Wolf? You've gotten the rank of WOLF?!" Percy yelled at Scar. Scar was smiling under his helmet; Wolf was the highest rank you could go, unless you're the king, in the yautja society. Scar nodded at Percy and then at Artemis, who was looking at him with a confused look on her face. Scar handed the letter to Artemis, who read it and nodded approvingly at him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Artemis POV

Artemis read the letter scar handed to her;

 _Scar,_

 _I hereby declare you the rank of Wolf. All responsibles and all titles pertaining to this rank are yours._

 _From,_

 _Yurndoan'troanal VI_

Artemis was surprised at this and nodded at Scar. She heard of the rank of Wolf for she had met a wolf predator on one of her hunts in California redwoods. Artemis pushed that thought from her mind and pointed at Thalia and then to her tent. "You two go find some dinner for us" She told Percy and Scar, who ran into the woods to find something to eat. When Artemis and Thalia entered her tent, Thalia spoke up, "Why are you allowing this to happen, Milady?!"

"Because Xenoth is forcing me to do it for his son and his alien friend and I own him a few favors." Artemis replied to the question. Thalia glared at her with that answer. "If they do anything to harm the hunt, I get to zap the daylights out of them." And with that said, Thalia left the tent.

 **Sorry this is so short I didn't get any Idea's flowwing during this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy POV

Over the next few months, Percy and Scar went from hated to "on the same level" as the hunters. Percy though was restless with what had happened a week ago…

 _FLASHBACK TO A WEEK AGO_

"This is the third time we've moved this week and there is no reason why we needed to move!" Percy told Artemis and this was true, over the week they had moved from New York to Georgia to end up in Ohio. Why did they have to move on this 'mysterious' hunch that Artemis had when she had a feeling to move the hunt here. "Well, to answer your statement" Artemis said "My gut told me to be here and the feeling in my gut has gotten stronger here…"

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"What was THAT?!" Percy whirled around and his armor was on him in moments. Running out of the tent, Percy's eyes widened in shock when he saw the black skinned Crusher in front of him. Artemis sprinted out of her tent and run to find the hunters, while Percy stayed to handle the mountain of muscles. Percy ran at the beast with lighting speed, but the Crusher wasn't interested in him but in Phoebe. Percy jumped over the Crusher, firing plasma shots at the xenomorphs back, and landed next to Phoebe, "Scar, give me some cover!" scar lashed out with his xenomorphic tail whip making the beast turn on him not percy and Phoebe. "Styx, this hurts…"phoebe groaned as she held her right leg.

Percy got his arm under Phoebe and carrying her bridle style, sprinted to where the other hunters were. "What is that thing?" asked Artemis when he get there "A Crusher, a xenomorph breed to be like a triceratops but without the horns" putting Phoebe on the ground he turned to help scar when he heard phoebe say "thank you, Perseus"

Percy turned back to Phoebe and gave her an Oreo cookie sized ambrosia to eat and he shot back to the fight. Scar had made the Crusher very mad and as the name says, it was crushing everything in its path. Percy ran to the creature and leapt on its back to the only weak point of the creature, where the indestructible frill meets the neck. With his wrist blades out, Percy stabbed the weak spot with all that he had. The Crusher let out an earth shaking snarl and crashed to the ground with a sickening thump.

Scar came out of the tree he was in and moved over to the tent where Lucy and Tracy used to sleep in. Percy followed and changing his helmets vision to thermal, Percy saw something was moving inside the remains of the tent. Scar snatched the thing and to their shock, it was a newborn predalien chestburster.

 _END OF FASHBACK_

What had happened after that? Lucy and Tracy found it in the forest while they were in Georgia, and kept it. The named the creature Zoe Nightshade after the hunter that died, and they somehow tamed it. But they gave her; yes her, to Percy since he knew more about the xenomorphs than the hunters.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

? POV

Watching what was happening to the hunt, smiling at what she saw, not an evil one, but a smile a mother would give a child that did something right. But she was interrupted by a flash and from the flash stepped out Gaea, primordial goddess of earth and I mean She IS MOTHER EARTH. "Gaia, what a lovely surprise, Why are you here?" she asked, because Gaia never came here but only when it was a council meeting or something was wrong and option #2 was looking like the one.

"My connection to earth is being blocked and I can't do anything to remove it." Gaea said before collapsing to the floor. Jumping to Gaea's aid, she ran and picked her up, summoned a couch and placed her on it. Gaea looked as though she had been to Tartarus and couldn't handle it. 'If you can't connect to your "earthly body", then I'll have my son look into it, Gaea." Gaea looked at her and said, "Thank you, Chaos…"

Chaos thoughts where running a million miles per sec, questions were forming and deforming as quickly as a blink of an eye. 'How is Gaea not able to connect to her other body? Who would be able to stop her from that?' Chaos stopped and breathed in slowly and then summoned a fountain of water, pulling a drachma out of nowhere and tossed into the mist. "Iris, please show me Xenoth."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scars POV

Scar was in the armory, getting his helmet fixed for this game that the hunters were going to be in. It was called capture the flag, but to him it was some waste of his time. The hunt had arrived at a place called Camp Half-Blood two days ago and he was sick of the Hermes kids because they were the reason he was fixing his mask right now. Somehow the twins, Travis and Conner Stoll, had made it so that when he tried to make his vision go from normal to heat vision, is would shock him. Curse those two; they were more trouble than they were worth. "Scar, are you ok?" looking from his work, he saw Tracy in the doorway, shaking his head and clicked his mandibles in an annoyed manner. Tracy came up and took the mask from him; "those twins, here…" Tracy pulled a small microchip from his control panel on the inside of the mask, "they always are looking for the next opportunity to prank someone." Handing back his mask, Tracy walk to the door, turn and smiled at him then left.

A few hours later, Scar was guarding the hunter's flag. He was the best defense, sense Percy would be one of the people to try and get the enemy flag. An arrow hit right next to him, snarling he leaped from his perch and dropped into the middle of a group of demigods. Kicking to his left, he knocked out the demigod; his friends turned on him but he was gone with the kid in the trees.

Setting his plasma casters to stun, as the rules didn't allow for killing, he got into position to take out the group. The group was out fast, and to make sure they couldn't make any more trouble; he tied them, upside down, behind the flag. A horn blew twenty minutes later, and he had 20 demigods, including those crazy Stoll twins, and all of them were not going anywhere.

"This so going into the album of camp CTF fails, hehehe." Tracy said as she took a picture of the scene. Scar looked at Artemis, who was trying to hold a straight face. The centaur had a looked like he was ether going to congratulate him or start laughing.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Xenoth POV

Up on Olympus, Xenoth was doing some paper work in his temple. The paper work was from over the week the Hunt was a Camp Half-Blood. The top paper was from Aphrodite on the latest romances and it read as follows;

1\. Percy and Artemis

2\. Poseidon and Athena

3\. Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace

4.…

Wait a minute; Percy and Artemis are on the top of the list. Xenoth mind tried to wrap around this information but he couldn't. The next paper was on marriage arrangements for Poseidon and Athena, no surprise there because they had been dating for who knows how long now. Signing it and then flashing it to Hera for the final check, Xenoth almost went on to the next paper when an Iris message opened in front of him.

"Xenoth, something wrong with Gaea, she can't connect to her Earthly body." Chaos looked at Xenoth with fear. Xenoth had never heard of someone not being able to return to their original body, "What happened, tell me everything" He said. Chaos told him what happened and then asked "how is our son?" Xenoth froze because the question threw him off. "He's fine, why do you ask?" Chaos replied "I haven't been watching how he was doing because of Gaea." The time difference is that one day where Chaos was is four months on Earth so she must have missed some of Percy's life.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Artemis POV

After the Capture the Flag game, Artemis walk to the Hunter's cabin at Camp Half-blood. When she reached the door though, an odd sound came from behind her. " **Shhe** ** _ee W_** **ii** ** _ll_** **Beee** ** _eee Tttuur_** **rrnned** ** _An_** **d W** ** _iill_** **Bee** ** _Uund_** **der** ** _Ou_** **r** **CONTROL!** " Spinning around, Artemis found no one behind her. Just campers milling about the camp, talking about there worst defeat yet. Shaking her head, she turned back to the door, turned the handle and went in. Walking past the main living space, Artemis went to her room at the far end of the cabin, only to find that Scar and Percy were standing guard in front of it. "What are you doing?" asked Artemis, turning to Percy. Percy's 'eyes' on his helmet flashed a light blue once then he said, "guarding your door until you got back." Scar's head turned to Percy then back to her, clicking and grunting to no one in particular. Artemis looked at the two again before she entered her bedroom and locked the door.

She quickly showered and got ready for bed. Just as she was getting into her bed, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." she called, as Thalia walked in looking as if she was punch someone at any moment. "Thalia whats wron-" Thalia cut her off "WHATS WRONG?! I want to know WHY the Stoll Brothers are at it again!" Artemis was taken aback at this outburst. "What did they do this time?" sighed Artemis waiting for the explosion of sound. "Those two troublemakers made it impossible for the Hunters to get though the front door without having a Hidden camera take a picture of us and then have paint come down on us!" Thalia ranted and shouted, her face was as bright as a tomato and electricity danced in her hair. "Thalia, I had Chiron punish those _boys_ and made them take it apart and give it to Nico. He shadow traveled the parts to a nearby volcano and tossed them in." Artemis said, looking Thalia straight in the eye and watched as Thalia calmed down. 'Serves them right..." Thalia grumbled, Artemis gave her lieutenant a warm smile before saying "Yes, it did, now you should head off to bed, I want to leave bright and early in the morning." Thalia grinned at that "Yes Milady."

After Thalia left, Artemis stared at the ceiling for who knows how long before drifting off to sleep. But the dream she had wasn't a peaceful one. Black creatures sped along the walls, ceiling and the floor, all heading for the same place. The tunnel she was in lead to a massive cavern where she gasped in horror. A gigantic beast was in the center of the vast chamber, hissing and roaring as a flesh colored sack that was attached to the thing moved about laying eggs in the space below it. The massive creature then looked straight at Artemis and without moving its mouth said " _ **Hello Goddess of the Hunt, I've been expecting you**_." the creatures voice was feminine and sounded like royalty. Artemis was in shock as the creature continued, " _ **You are speechless, now that is a first. I am Xe'Lian, I am the Queen of this hive**_." Artemis finally found her voice "How are you speaking to me and why are you speaking to me?" Xe'Lain started to laugh, a very beautiful sound when it was in Artemis's head, but outside her mind it was a horrendous sound. " _ **I am using telepathy to speak to you and I have a warning for you**_." Xe'Lain paused and then said " _ **The Hybrid that is called Zoe Nightshade is a Predalien. A cross between the Predators and my species, She will need to learn how to control herself for both sides will be fighting to gain control of her mind.**_ " Artemis stared at Xe'Lain before she felt as though she was being pulled back into the real world. " _ **Remember My warning Huntress!**_ " Xe'Lain voice dimmed to nothing but a whisper before Artemis woke up, sweating and gasping for air in the cold room. What had she, Artemis Goddess of the Hunt, just seen?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy POV

Percy glanced at the predalien chestburster that was curled up on his pillow. The predalien hadn't moved an inch sense he been gone guarding Artemis door. "You think that we really need to keep that hybrid?" asked Scar looking at the predalien as well. "Yes, we can train Zoe to not attack us and the others." Percy answered. Ever sense finding her in the broken tent, he had started basic training with her. Zoe the predalien, was way more intelligent the the others of her kind. A one-of-a-kind type of xenomorph. Scar at this point looked are their room, it was as big as a hotel room. It had two beds, a full kitchen and bathroom, as well as a indoor archery range. "well, if still find it hard to even by near her. Even now, I still think she would kill me." he said. " _I heard that!_ " a female voice said out of no where. "Who said that?" Percy asked glancing around the room. " _It's me, Zoe, the one trying to sleep._ " said the voice that came from the predalien on Percy's pillow.

Percy looked at Zoe again, "Wait you can talk? Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" he angrily asked at the xenomorph. " _I didn't answer because I just learned to speak, OK!_ " Zoe snapped back. Scar had watched this fight like a tennis match, first turning his head to Percy then back to Zoe. "Uh, I'm gonna go to bed..."said Scar, not wanting to get into this argument. as Scar went to find his armor stand to put his armor away, Percy glared to the xenomorph then grunted his agreement with that statement. "Could you move over so I can see?" Percy asked tiredly. " _I'll move but keep your snoring to minimum._ " Zoe answered looking at Percy with a frown. "What I don't snore, Scar does!" Percy exclaimed outraged, while scar shouted "OI!" at the two of them.

_Time Lapse_

Percy woke up to see a full growing Predalien staring at him from the ceiling. Immediately shooting from his bed, Percy's armor surrounded his body, encasing him in it safely as he spun to face the creature. " _Master why are you fully armored? Don't you recognize me I'm Zoe._ " she whispered so she won't wake Scar, though true to form Scar was snoring as load as he could go. "Ughhh! Don't scare me like that he groaned at Zoe, "When did you shed you skin?" " _I think it was last night so I just got this form_ " Zoe said. Percy shook his head and went to the bedroom door"Come on lets go tell the hunters about your new look." Percy said not very happen at the wake up call. All the Hunters were eating at a massive table in the living room with Artemis at the head. "Good morn' Y'all" Percy greeted in his best Southern accent. Artemis glanced up at him, looking as though she had seen a ghost for her past, and then answered back "Good morning to you too, Perseus" 'Ughh, You know I hate my full name, Artemis!" Percy groaned at her. Thalia walked up to her cousin( **.** **a.n I'll explain at the end** ) and hugged him "good morning, Hunter boy!" she said happily to him "you too zappy." Percy grinned.

"Wheres Zoe?" asked Tracy confused. Zoe appeared behind Percy and said " _I'm here just don't worry._ " As the hunt stared at Zoe Percy know he was going to have to explain everything today.

 **Hello this is Dragons123d here and I wanted to explain why Thalia and Percy are still cousins. Sense Percy is a son of Chaos and Xenoth, Percy is still related to Thal's through Chaos. So please review my latest chapter and I'll see you at the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zoe POV

Zoe looked at the hunters as they stared back at her. " _Why are they staring at me like that?_ " she thought, the hunters faces had looks of disbelieve, confusion, and some of the hunters had looks of anger. " _Percy, why are they staring at me?_ " Zoe whispered to Percy so only he could hear her. "The last time they saw you" Percy whispered back "was last night before you grew up." Zoe could sense the hunters reaching for their weapons while she and Percy talked. Before anyone could get a knife out, Scar snarled at the table of overreacting hunter, who jumped in surprise at Scars appearance.

Zoe looked from Artemis, to Percy, Scar, and back to Artemis again. " _It's really me, Zoe. Why won't you believe me?_ " Zoe voice broke on the final word as Percy reached for her before she collapsed to the floor. "Someone, help me please!" Percy's voice grew dimmer as Zoe blacked out. Zoe woke up in a place she didn't know and she was terrified. " _Percy? Where are you?_ " Zoe called out to her master, hoping that he would come get her away from this place.

Zoe stared to hear voices from her right side and as her hearing started to come back so did her senses. "Zoe is stable for the moment, Percy, but what started it in the first place, I can answer you." The voice said getting closer and closer. Then to Zoe's relieve, she heard Percy's voice reply "Fine, William, but at the first sign of trouble I'm coming after you." As the other person left, Percy walked over and sat in the chair next to her. " _Master, what happened to me?_ " Zoe asked as she opened her eyes and looked at Percy. "Zoe, I have no idea what happened back there but it wasn't good. You started to twitch violently and when any of the hunters got close to you, your tail would knock them off their feet." Percy explained, looking straight down into his hands.

Zoe was in shock, " _Was anyone hurt?_ " she whimpered hoping she didn't kill anyone. "No one is hurt, just a little shocked at what happened." Her master said, putting his head into his hands. Zoe watched as her master started to cry. This continued for some time and in that time, Artemis came to see how she was doing. But upon seeing Percy, however, Artemis walked over and started to comfort him. Zoe watched in utter shock as Artemis, The man-hating goddess, was comforting Percy as one would a small child.

Time passed and Percy fell asleep, and with some help from Artemis, Zoe was able to get Percy into the bed next to hers. "Zoe, I'm sorry for what the hunters did." Artemis apologized, confused, Zoe looked at Artemis. " _What did the hunters do?_ " Zoe asked, very confused at what Artemis had just said. "My hunters though you were a monster in disguise and would have killed you, if it wasn't for Scar stopping them." Artemis explained as Zoe looked at Artemis before she hugged her. Artemis stiffened when Zoe hugged her, but relaxed and hugged back. Zoe stared purring, but the hug ended after a few seconds. " _I'll watch Percy; you go to where you need to._ " Zoe said as Artemis nodded at her then turned and walked out.

 **Hi this is Dragons123d again. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Oh and also check out my other story; Five nights with Gojira. I'll see you at the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chao POV

Chao was worried to say the least. Gaea's condition was stable but only just. Chaos looked at Order, her brother, and asked "Will she live?" Order shook his head tiredly, "I don't know, I just don't know." Chaos hoped that Gaea would live.

-Line-Break-

Scar POV

Scar was mad, no Furious was the right word as to how he felt. Scar was literally ripping apart the robots that were at the arena. Percy was asleep in the hospital with Zoe watching him. "Puck you and Puck you and PUCK you" Scar roared to the robots as they tried to attack him. After all the robots were destroyed, Artemis walked in and asked "You done tearing them apart yet?" nodding at her. Scar got up and left the arena, leaving the kids who build the robots in shock at what he had done.

As Scar walked away from the arena, an Ares kid stood in his path. "Where do you think you're going, punk?" she asked, Scar was not amused at her deliberate wanting to fight. Stomping up to her, Scar grabbed her throat and snarled at her. With his other hand, he removed his helmet revealing his face. As the Ares kid paled as Scar then spoke some Basic English that Percy had taught him "I'm walking to the Artemis Cabin and I'm not in the mood, so ether you scram or I will kill you."

The girl nodded and Scar let her drop to the dirt as he continued on to the cabin. Scar grunted as he walked into the cabin and closed the door.

 **Hi, it's Dragons123d! Please review and I'll have the next chapter ready for you guys.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Percy POV

Percy woke up on the hospital bed, feeling better after what had happened with Zoe. When he opened his eyes, he saw Zoe staring at him from the bed next to his. " _About time you woke up._ " Zoe said as she grinned at him. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked as he sat up. " _3 hours 36 minutes and 28 seconds._ " Zoe said matter-a-factly, making Percy go from have awake to fully awake. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?!" Percy groaned as he walked pasted the bed Zoe was still on.

" _I did try to wake you,_ " Zoe said " _But you wouldn't wake up._ " Percy shook his head then turned towards Zoe and motioned for her to follow. "I'm probably in deep water with Artemis for falling asleep…" Percy gritted his teeth then heard Zoe trying to stifle a giggle. "What's so funny?" Percy asked Zoe as he stopped in front of the predalien, " _Well, 'giggles' when you broke down, Artemis comforted you and you fell asleep in her arms._ " Zoe grinned at him as Percy was shocked at hearing that bit of information.

Percy then walked towards the door and into the afternoon, Zoe right behind him. Standing a few feet from the Apollo Cabin/Hospital was Artemis. "Well, I see you finally woke up, Percy." Artemis said happily to the two, making Percy stop in his tracks as Zoe tried and failed to hide a giggle fit. "You're not mad at me?" Artemis shook her head as Percy asked, then she walked over and whispered, "No, you needed the sleep after what happened with Zoe."

"How's Scar handling things?" Percy asked as he braced himself for the answer. "Well," Artemis said "He destroyed all of the automatons in the arena and then choked Clarisse La Rue then threatened her and I think he is at the Cabin right now." Percy sighed in relief because when Scar was mad, he would unleash his anger on anything that moved towards him. Zoe looked at Percy then asked " _So, Scar is fine then?_ " "Yes, Zoe, Scar is fine." Percy said as he looked at the xenomorph before heading to the Artemis Cabin.

 **Hi it's Dragons123d! Please review this story and I'll see you at the next chapter!**


End file.
